


Arthur To the Rescue

by Brunettepet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunettepet/pseuds/Brunettepet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to my own prompt at Merlin Writers snuggling challenge:  Merlin and Arthur are in preschool. Arthur is a bit of a bully but deep down he really, really likes Merlin. During nap time Merlin is always freezing under his little blanket. Arthur takes it upon himself to keep Merlin warm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur To the Rescue

It was nap time but Arthur couldn’t sleep. There was a weird noise in the dim room. He listened, honing in on the disturbance. It was coming from the sleep mat next to him.

“Merlin,” Arthur hissed. “I can hear your head rattling. Quit it, I’m trying to sleep.”

“It’s not my head, it’s my teeth. They won’t stop clacking,” Merlin complained. “I’m cold.”

“Get another blanket then,” Arthur demanded.

“I already have **two** and I’m still cold.” Merlin sounded on the verge of tears. Arthur hated it when Merlin cried. It made him feel all itchy and mad even when it was sometimes his fault Merlin was crying. 

He lay on his mat, staring holes in the back of Merlin’s rattling head knowing he couldn’t sleep until Merlin was comfortable. With a big put upon sigh, he came to a decision. Arthur rolled off his mat, right into Merlin, pulling his blanket along.

“Here, budge over.” Arthur slipped under Merlin’s blankets, spreading his blanket over them both. “Forgot my pillow, so we’ll share yours.” Merlin moved over some more and soon both boys were settled and Merlin’s icy hands were warming up nicely between Arthur’s.

“Snug as two bugs,” Merlin said with a yawn. Arthur just hummed in agreement.

In moments they were both fast asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Half an hour later Miss Elena woke with a start, nearly falling from her desk chair. At six months along and she could almost drop off standing in front of the classroom. There was a moment of panic at seeing the empty sleep mat but it was quickly put to rest when her eyes fell on the mat beside it. The two boys were huddled close, sleeping face to face. Arthur had a chubby arm slung over Merlin’s middle.

Elena quietly got the camera out of her desk drawer and took a snapshot. This one was going in the boys’ end of year albums.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Twenty-two years later that photograph was the centerpiece of Arthur and Merlin’s wedding reception photo montage. 


End file.
